1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetoelectric generator that generates power by electromagnetic induction between a permanent magnet and a generating coil due to rotation of a flywheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally magnetoelectric generators are known that include: a bowl-shaped flywheel that rotates around an axis of rotation; a plurality of permanent magnets that are fixed to an inner circumferential wall surface of the flywheel so as to be arranged circumferentially; a stator core that is disposed inside the permanent magnets and that has a plurality of teeth that project radially outward; and a generating coil that is configured by winding conducting wire onto each of the teeth, wherein the plurality of permanent magnets are each disposed so as to be held between an annular bottom portion positioning member and an opening portion positioning member which are disposed on inner circumferential surfaces of the flywheel, and are fixed by pressing the opening portion positioning member against the permanent magnets by crimping crimped portions on an opening edge portion of the flywheel inward (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-130548 (Gazette: p. 8; FIG. 4; FIG. 5)
In the above magnetoelectric generators, one problem has been that many man-hours are required for the mounting of the permanent magnets since it is necessary to insert each of the plurality of permanent magnets into the bottom portion positioning member and hold them there.
In particular, there has been a tendency toward increased output in recent years, and frequencies are being raised by increasing the number of poles of the permanent magnets, and for that reason the number of permanent magnets used in each machine is increasing, and increases in the above man-hours have become a big problem.